Toby Alvillar
Tobias Alvillar is a main character from the Game Series. Description Toby is thin, with enormous dolphin peepee and big ears that stick out of his curly brown hair . He is popular with his classmates, and he is the fastest runner in the class . He is very intelligent and inventive, has a talent for cheering people up and livening up things, and he is a natural born leader . He often tells tall tales, and his friends rarely believe his stories. He lives with his father Andre in an attic studio that resembles a junkyard in a building off University Avenue . His paternal grandmother was a Romanian Gypsy . Activity Early Life Toby was born to Andre, a poor man with Gypsy origins, and Joanna, the daughter of the rich Mayfield family. Joanna died when Toby was five , falling off a roof during a party. Andre got depressed and planned to commit suicide, but in the end, he did not. They moved several times, and finally ended up in an attic apartment, where they have been living since. Wilson School Toby is a sixth-grader in Wilson School, and goes to the same class as April Hall and Melanie Ross. He acts as a cool guy and is described as one of the "biggest wheels in the class" . His best friend is Ken Kamata, and the two boys tease April when she comes to the class, but they are not hostile to her. The Egypt Game Toby and Ken observe April and Melanie several times playing their "Egypt Game" in the storage yard of A-Z Antiques. They climb on some boxes piled up near the fence to peek over the boards. On Halloween evening, Toby dresses up as a walking pile of boxes and goes trick-or-treating with a large group of children. He and his friend Ken bump into April, Melanie, Marshall and Elizabeth, the four "Egyptians", and start teasing them, but finally leave them alone. When the four kids break away from the group and go to the storage yard, Toby and Ken follow them and choose to reveal themselves. The girls panic, but they reach a compromise: they invite the two boys to join their game, who, in return, promise to not give them away. Toby is especially interested in the game. He brings some decorative objects, and he comes up with ideas, such as the hieroglyphic alphabet and the Egyptian names. He is Ramose, named after a famous wise man, and his symbol is an owl head. The other boys at the school are curious where does Toby and Ken go after school, instead of playing ball games like they used to. Toby says they have a part-time job, and the other boys lose their interest. The Gypsy Game When the girls decide to be Gypsies instead of Egyptians, he reveals that he has Gypsy ancestry, and invites them to their home so his father could confirm his words. When they start to play the "Gypsy Game", he brings some jewels of his grandmother's, and his father paints a caravan on a large cardboard as a decoration for the play area. He fights several times with the others, especially with April, disagreeing with her ideas about how the game should progress. They are joined by a large dog named Bruno whom they call Bear. Running Away The Alvillars are visited by Toby's maternal grandparents of the rich Mayfield family, claiming legal custody of Toby, as they want a heir to carry on the family name. Toby does not want to go with them, but the Mayfields threaten his father with re-opening the investigation about Joanna's death. The boy is scared, believing that his father will have suicidal thoughts again when the case is re-opened, and runs away from home in order to get the Mayfields to leave his father alone. He sleeps in the storage yard that is now the "Gypsy Camp" for several days, telling his friends that he is the descendant of a royal Gypsy family, and that's why his grandparents want to take him away. When he is about to be discovered by detectives, he leaves the yard, following Bruno to an abandoned church, where he shelters in the basement, together with other homeless people, Garbo, Mickey and Vince. His friends find him, but he refuses to leave. Eventually, Vince convinces him to return home. In the end, the Mayfields give up their claim and Toby continues to live with his father. References Alvillar, Toby